justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Will Survive
|year = 1978 |difficulty = Easy (All Modes) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (On-Stage/Mashup) |dg = Male (Classic) Male/Female/Male (On-Stage) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = On-Stage Mode Party Master Mode |mode = Solo (Classic) Trio (On-Stage) |pc = Grey to Blue (Classic) Red/Blue/Red (On-Stage) |gc = Silver Gray to Cyan (Classic) Purple Beta Black/Red/Black (On-Stage) |lc = Cyan (Classic/Mashup) Orange (On-Stage) |pictos= 95 (Classic) 94 (On Stage) 91 (Mashup) |perf = On-Stage Aurélie Sériné (P2)}} "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a zombie who switches between two forms The first one is shown at the beginning as a grey haired, pale-skinned dancer. This dancer is wearing a ripped black suit. They also make an appearance in the song for a few seconds later in the song. The next dancer that appears stays for most of the song. They have a more green skin tone, and the suit turns faded green. Their hair becomes pink. If you look closely the dancer has glasses hooked onto the shirt. On-Stage The lead dancer is female in a blue low cut jumper. There are two backup male dancers: P1 wears black pants and a black shirt with a red vest over it and a blue beret. P2 'wears both black shirt and pants with red suspenders and a small blue top hat Iwillsurviveosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Iwillsurviveosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Iwillsurviveosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Background The dance starts off in a dark graveyard with with a full moon and a green atmosphere. There is also thick mist. Tombstones of various shapes and sizes with different inscriptions (with one reading ''I Will Survive) are also visible, as are twisted trees. After the dancer transforms, the graveyard is colored with lights and the tombstones light up. The darkness is cleared and the path lights up in a checkered pattern. At the very end of the dance, bats appear from the left side of the screen and chase the dancer away. Gold Moves '''Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Put both of your hands down at the screen. '''Gold Move 2: '''Shake both of your hands. Survive GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Survive GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 '''Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup, both of which are the same: '''Both Gold Moves: Put your right hand next to your face (as if you are blowing a trumpet). (A Little Less Conversation) ALittle1.png|Both Gold Moves Mashup I Will Survive ''has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers ''(No repeats) *''I Will Survive'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Le Freak'' *''Wannabe'' *''Superstition'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Troublemaker'' *''A Little Less Conversation GM1GM2' *''Wannabe *''Move Your Feet'' *''Le Freak'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Firework'' *''Wannabe'' *''Superstition'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *'''''I Will Survive Party Master Mode I Will Survive ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) * I Will Survive * Voguing/Super Power/Drama Queen/Stretching * Pony Express/Hipster Gym/Wrestler's Skip/Smart Lolita * Fitness/Cyber Poser/Dust/Crooked Slide * Peace And Love/Precious/Push Me Pull Me/Wrestler's Walk * Russian Rumble/Wind Up Pony/Shake It!/Charleston * Wonder Girl/The Thinker/'Starships'/'Where Have You Been' * Sunrise/Rain Dance/Staggered Waves/Happy Girl * Sweet Caresses/Bollywood/Winner/Fitness Punch * Let Me Hear Ya/Christmas Seagull/Bouncer/For You * Pony Express/Hipster Gym/'Flashdance ... What A Feeling'/'Troublemaker' * Fitness/Cyber Poser/Dust/Crooked Slide * Egyptian Walk/Russian Plane/Dreaming Girl/Circus Cancan * Cocktail/Punch It/Sheriff/Catch the Sun * Peace And Love/Precious/Push Me Pull Me/Wrestler's Walk * Russian Rumble/Wind Up Pony/Shake It!/Charleston * Wonder Girl/The Thinker/'She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'/'Follow The Leader' * I Will Survive * Egyptian Walk/Russian Plane/'Love Boat'/'Gentleman' * Cocktail/Punch It/Sheriff/Catch the sun * Wonder Girl/The Thinker/Duck Dance/Dust * I Will Survive Appearances in Mashups I Will Survive ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Ain't No Mountain High Enough '(Funky)' * Bad Romance (Monsters) * Blame It on the Boogie * Feel So Right * Follow The Leader * Ghostbusters * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Lights '(Pink Hair) ' * Moskau * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Stuck On A Feeling '(Suit Up!) ' * Teacher '(Costume Party)' * #thatPOWER * Y.M.C.A. Captions I Will Survive appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Both Directions * Death Groove * Disco Zombie * Limb By Limb * Tired Zombie * Side Walk * Zombie Feed * Zombie's Meal * Zombie Music Dance Quests I Will Survive appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Halloween Trivia * This is the second song when the name of the song appears right before the routine starts. The first time it happened was in Cosmic Girl on ''Just Dance 2''; the same thing happened with Blame It On The Boogie, Just A Gigolo, and American Girl, which are also in Just Dance 2014. * This is the first Gloria Gaynor song in the series; it is followed by ''Never Can Say Goodbye'' in ''Just Dance 2015''. * In its Beta version, the name was incorrectly shown as "I will survive" (without capital letters). * The Classic coach borrows some moves from Thriller in [[Michael Jackson: The Experience| Michael Jackson: The Experience]]. * The On-Stage Mode for this song was the most used to advertise the new feature. * The On-Stage Mode has a glitch: sometimes, P3 disappears from the dancer selection menu. Gallery iwillsurvive.jpg|''I Will Survive'' Iwillsurviveosc cover generic.png|''I Will Survive'' (On-Stage) SJOP41 03d072b0 14.png|''I Will Survive'' (Mashup) iwillsurviveopener.png|''I Will Survive'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu iwillsurvivemenu.png|Routine selection menu iwillsurvive_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 106ageb.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 106.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar 200106.png|Golden avatar 300106.png|Diamond avatar C.jpg|Classic JD2014_Screenshot_I_WILL_SURVIVE.jpg|On-Stage iwillsurvivebg1.png|Dark graveyard background iwillsurvivebg2.png|Disco graveyard background I_Will_Survive_(On_Stage).jpg 021015.jpg Beta I Will Survive.jpg Reward1 (1).jpg BetaIWillSurviveHighScores.jpg|A screenshot of the beta version of the high scores for I Will Survive. Notice it says Solo, the square is different, the title of the song has lacks capital letters and one of the dancers is named Chipsy. i will survive pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 11086968 1604018019811803 1342566425 n.jpg|On-Stage glitch Videos I Will Survive Just Dance 2014 - I Will Survive Just Dance 2014 - I Will Survive On Stage Just Dance 2014 I Will Survive (Mashup) 5 Stars Just Dance 2014 - I Will Survive (Party Master) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - I WILL SURVIVE - 5 * Stars Just Dance 2016 - I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor - 100% Perfect FC 12 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Aurélie Sériné